


Tres hermanas

by Vekrex



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Fantasy, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, OC History, Videogames
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekrex/pseuds/Vekrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve historia de presentación de mis tres Sylvari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres hermanas

**Author's Note:**

> Draeshen, Guardabosques/Druida Sylvari.
> 
> [Reescrito]

Una sylvari corría por el bosque.

Draeshen, pues ese era su nombre, constituía un buen ejemplo de lo que un sylvari era. Hija del Árbol Pálido, estaba más cercana a los árboles que la rodeaban que a los animales que entre éstos vagaban. Su cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza rematada con una coleta de finas hojas a modo de pelo, era del más prístino blanco; era en este color, además, en el que su cuerpo brillaba en lugares a oscuras o al caer la noche. Su cara, afilada y rematada por pómulos altos y unas largas orejas puntiagudas, dirigía la mirada hacia sus ojos y su boca; los primeros, orbes dorados siempre llenos de un brillo divertido, mientras que la segunda parecía siempre sonreír.

Sin embargo en aquellos momentos no sonreía.

En su carrera, casi desesperada, pisó unas rocas sueltas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo colina abajo, rodando sin control. Ramas y rocas golpearon su ya maltratado cuerpo y tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar hacer más ruido que el de la propia caída, por miedo y prudencia, consiguiéndolo por poco.

Aún la perseguían.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, caída en extraña postura, al pie de la colina, se quedó unos instantes recuperando el aliento, con una mano sobre la herida de su costado, savia dorada fluyendo de entre sus dedos allí donde una de aquellas criaturas le había disparado. Retiró la mano para examinar la herida, revelando el agujero de dicha herida, quemado dolorosamente en los bordes, que dolía tanto como su aspecto insinuaba.

Tras un rato aunando fuerzas, consiguió levantarse, apenas ahogando un sollozo cuando vio su arco, en el suelo, partido en dos por la caída. No es que le quedase flecha alguna de todas formas, pero había creado el arco con sus propias manos. Aún recordaba las agradables tardes de trabajo junto a sus hermanas, dándole delicada y cariñosamente la forma a la madera hasta que tuvo la forma adecuada, todo ello entre charlas alegres y bromas cariñosas. Era un símbolo, más que una herramienta de trabajo.

Dolía perderlo.

Pero más dolía la herida y, más aún todavía, no saber qué había sido de sus dos hermanas, atacadas junto a ella y, esperaba, aún vivas. Puede que, como ella, heridas, asustadas y perdidas, pero rogaba al Sueño que aún estuvieran vivas.

Las tres habían estado de patrulla, una comprobación rutinaria de unas ruinas que, sin vigilancia constante, tendían a llenarse de krait que podrían resultar ser una amenaza para poblados cercanos. El lugar debería haber estado vacío o, como mucho, con algunos kraits fáciles de espantar o despachar. Su misión no era matarlos, a no ser que sus vidas corrieran peligro, sino hacerlos buscar lugares más lejos de sus pequeños poblados, de modo que los pimpollos más jóvenes pudieran vivir tranquilos, con seguridad.

Sin embargo el lugar había estado lleno de unas criaturas, bajas, feas y de expresión cruel, que nada más verlas y sin mediar provocación las atacaron con espadas, magia y rifles de aspecto extraño con la intención, según chillaban, de capturar algunos especímenes para sus experimentos.

La diferencia en número y armamento las había obligado a huir, y aunque Draeshen le rogó a su hermana mayor, Caledhe, que huyese con ella y su hermana más pequeña, ésta acabó quedándose atrás para detenerlos un tiempo y facilitar su huída, mientras Draeshen había marchado con su sabueso de helecho y su hermana pequeña, Dehanna.

A Dehanna la perdió de vista en una quebrada, separadas por una explosión causada por algún artefacto de las criaturas y, cegada por el humo y acosada por las llamas posteriores, no pudo encontrarla.

A su sabueso de helecho, Lechuga, lo habían matado con fuego, de una manera terrible y jamás olvidaría sus alaridos de terror y de dolor mientras era consumido por las llamas. El sabueso había estado con ella desde su Despertar y, ahora, se sentía más sola y vacía que nunca, como si hubiese perdido parte de sí misma.

Un movimiento en los densos arbustos a su derecha la sacó de sus pensamientos y, buscando a su alrededor, agarró con rapidez una piedra afilada del suelo. No caería sin luchar. No sin saber qué había sido de sus hermanas, no sin llevarlas de vuelta, sanas y salvas, al Árbol.

Una de aquellas criaturas horribles, de piel gris verdosa y vestida de rojo, salió de entre los arbustos, con un rifle apuntando a la herida sylvari y una mueca de autosuficiencia en la cara. Draeshen pensó en golpearle en la cara con la piedra hasta borrar aquella sonrisa mediante el método de sacarle todos los dientes a golpes. Cuando el desagradable ser, que más tarde aprendería que se trataba de un Asura, habló su voz era cruel y aguda, molesta.

—Échate al suelo, planta. Mi preferencia es observar tus procesos internos mientras aún estés con vida, pero una autopsia me va a dar una buena dosis de datos también, así que no me importaría matarte si no me facilitas mi tarea.

Draeshen dudó y, por un momento, estaba a punto de dejar caer la piedra. Muerta no podría hacer nada por encontrar y ayudar a sus hermanas, muerta no podría alertar al Árbol. Fue entonces cuando algo agarró desde atrás a la criatura y la arrastró hacia los arbustos, a lo cual siguieron una serie de ruidos de carne desgarrada, huesos rotos y gritos de dolor que pronto cesaron de golpe.

Esperó, pues sabía, como todo sylvari, que el bosque, si bien hermoso, estaba lleno de criaturas peligrosas, teoría confirmada cuando del arbusto surgió un animal que, por la sangre que le cubría, Draeshen no supo identificar hasta que estuvo completamente fuera del arbusto y comenzó a andar a su alrededor, olfateando y gruñendo.

Múrgolo.

Draeshen había sido advertida sobre los osos de las cavernas. Enormes, extremadamente fuertes y resistentes, eran celosos protectores de sus manadas y su territorio, además de ser terriblemente venenosos. También eran considerados, por muchos, absolutamente feos. De cabeza alargada, ojos casi ciegos y colmillos prominentes no eran nada hermosos y el hecho de que parecieran cheposos y no tuviesen ni un pelo sobre sus cuerpos, les hacían parecer topos gigantes salidos de las pesadillas de algún granjero.

Debía de haber entrado en su territorio sin darse cuenta y ahora, seguramente, seguiría los pasos de la criatura gris. Al menos no sufriría a manos de aquellos seres que, si bien inteligentes, parecían carecer de compasión y empatía.

El oso cavernario soltó un gruñido hacia la sylvari, acercándose lentamente y Draeshen se preparó para una muerte rápida. O, al menos, natural, con un propósito, pues alimentaria al animal.

El múrgolo apartó la mano de la sylvari de su costado con un empujón del hocico y comenzó a lamer la herida aún sangrante, soltando de repente pequeños gemidos entre amistosos y preocupados, limpiando la herida, metiendo la enorme cabeza calva bajo la mano de Draeshen cuando la herida estuvo limpia, claramente en busca de algún mimo. Cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y rascarle tras las orejas, la cola del oso comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad, emitiendo ruidos de gusto y dejando colgar la lengua por un lado de las enormes fauces.

Puede que Draeshen hubiese perdido a su sabueso, pero había ganado un nuevo amigo y compañero que, aunque de aspecto poco agradable, había demostrado su preocupación por ella. Impulsivamente abrazó al múrgolo del cuello, haciendo que el animal se pusiese aún más contento.

—Gracias, chico. Te voy a llamar Pelanas.

Sonrió por la ironía. Pelanas era un buen nombre, que arrancaría, de seguro, sonrisas a sus hermanas cuando lo viesen. Palmeó un par de veces el costado del enorme animal y se levantó, emprendiendo, no sin esfuerzo, el camino de regreso.

—Vamos, chico. Necesitamos armas y rastrear en busca de mis hermanas. Voy a llevarlas de vuelta a casa, cueste lo que cueste.

Pelanas soltó una especie de ladrido y corrió delante de ella, olfateando el terreno y vigilando, alerta, con las orejas completamente estiradas. Con tal compañía, Draeshen sabía que no iba a fallar.

Se lo debía a sus hermanas, a su sabueso, al Árbol Pálido y a sí misma.

Y no falló.


End file.
